Inframundo sin Zeros
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Zeros deserta de las filas de los espectros, cansado de tener que ser el esclavo de todo el mundo, y los demás espectros piensan que se las arreglarán sin ningún problema sin él, pero no se imaginan cuán necesario resulta él para el funcionamiento del inframundo, además que sus empleos se verán en peligro a menos que lo encuentren y lo regresen al inframundo. Oneshot


**Advertencia:** Mucho me temo que ahora ni este lugar se salva de mis constantes debuts como escritor de fanfics, así que mejor pónganse cómodos y lean con expectativa, pues no creo que se vayan a decepcionar

 **Inframundo sin Zeros**

─ ¡Eh, Zeros! ¡Trae algo de vino! ─ llama Minos luego de finalizar su trabajo del día.

─ Voy para allá ─ dice Zeros con voz de fastidio, pues había pasado todo el día haciendo de sirviente para la mitad de inframundo.

─ ¡Zeros! ¡Hefesto y Artemisa vienen a cenar esta noche con el señor Hades! ¡Haz tú los platillos! ─ exige Chesire mientras leía un manga.

─ ¡Zeros! ─ toma turno Giganto ─ ¡Se acabó el jabón! ¡Vas a tener que salir al mundo humano a comprar jabón para todos!

─ ¡Zeros! ─ esta vez se trataba de Valentine ─ ¡Ven y limpia el sendero del Cocytos!

─ ¡Zeros! ¡Ven y trapea el estrado, que un condenado se acaba de vomitar! ─ llama Aiacos.

─ ¡Zeros! ¡Tienes que acompañar al último humano que acabo de condenar! ¡Ese sujeto musculoso de dos metros que carga con innumerables cargos por violación a todo lo que ve moverse! ─ decía Lune.

Así transcurría el día a día para Zeros de Rana, uno de los espectros menos valorados de todo el inframundo, y ya él empezaba a cansarse, por lo que luego de una orden dada por Queen que no oyó, tira la fregona al suelo, llamando la atención de todos.

─ ¿Qué te pasa, Zeros? ─ dice Remi ─ Aún tienes que limpiar toda la quinta prisión, que eso ya se ha saturado de almas condenadas.

─ ¡Pues hazlo tú, que yo no lo haré! ─ responde Zeros poniendo mala cara ─ ¿Hasta cuándo voy a ser yo el esclavo de todos los demás espectros? ¡No lo aguanto más!

─ Tú tranquilo, Zeros ─ dice Minos completamente despreocupado ─. Esto sólo va a durar hasta que haya por estos lados otro espectro que sea todavía más débil y feo que tú.

─ O sea que Zeros se va a quedar ahí por siempre ─ dice Miu, y todos empiezan a reír a carcajadas, hiriendo el orgullo de Zeros (que mucho tiene para ser tan débil).

En vista que nadie había que tomara enserio lo que decía, Zeros se quita sus sapuris y los tira con agresividad al suelo, y luego de media vuelta y se aleja de allí dando saltos como rana (se acostumbró demasiado a eso).

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, Zeros? ─ dice Lune ─ ¿Quién se llevará a este humano a cumplir su condena? ─ aquello último lo decía mirando con algo de temor al humano que tenía un brillo de lascivia en su mirada.

─ ¡Puedes hacerlo tú! ─ es la respuesta de Zeros antes de abandonar el inframundo.

─ Qué flojera. Ahora tengo que hacer las cosas por mi cuenta ─ dice Chesire guardando el manga que casi se terminaba.

─ Ehhh… ¿Alguien aquí sabe cocinar? Ya casi es la hora de cenar ─ dice Caronte.

─ Yo podría hacer algo, pero nunca he cocinado para 108… digo, 107 espectros ─ dice Chesire.

─ Yo no cocino. Eso es sólo para mujeres ─ dice Violette.

─ Pero tú también eres mujer ─ corrige Giganto.

─ ¿Quieres que te mate?

─ No. Olvida lo que dije.

─ ¡Calma todo el mundo! ─ dice Minos ─ Esto no es el fin del mundo. Lo único que perdimos es a Zeros, y eso definitivamente es tan poca cosa que ni lo vamos a notar ─ todos los espectros asienten dando la razón a Minos ─. Ya verán que en unos días se devuelve y se arrastra a nosotros para suplicarnos que regrese. No va a pasar nada en ese tiempo.

Aquellas palabras de Minos funcionaron para levantar la moral a todos los espectros que estaban presentes, así que decidieron empezar con sus deberes, ahora más seguros de poder seguir adelante sin Zeros.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

─ ¡Inútiles! ─ exclama Pandora mientras castigaba a los espectros ─ ¿Cómo es posible que la cena especial del señor Hades con Hefesto y Artemisa resultara en semejante desastre sólo porque Zeros no estaba en la cocina?

─ Señorita Pandora ─ Minos se levanta con dificultad ─, podemos explicarlo…

─ ¡NO QUIERO EXCUSAS! ─ Pandora usa su arpa y castiga fuertemente al juez ─ Estaba con Radamanthys en París cuando Hypnos y Thanatos me llamaron y me reprendieron toda la noche por el caos de ustedes con la elaboración de la comida para el señor Hades y sus invitados ¡Mudé colores como nunca lo había hecho en la vida! Por culpa de ustedes, el señor Hades está muy furioso y yo tengo que quedarme callada luego de que me regañaron como si fuera una mocosa. Esta no se las paso.

─ Disculpe, señorita Pandora ─ Giganto levanta la mano como si fuera un chiquillo en clases ─, ¿qué hacían usted y el señor Radamanthys en Paris, el lugar ese que los de la superficie conocen como la ciudad del amor?

─ ¡Eso no te incumbe! ─ Pandora no muestra piedad alguna para hacer sufrir a Giganto, mientras ella y Radamanthys (que estaba de pie detrás de ella) se ruborizaban ligeramente ─ Ahora los quiero a todos y cada uno de ustedes buscando a Zeros, no me importa dónde se encuentre. Pero para hacerlos apurarse, le pediré al señor Hades que los despoje a todos de su inmortalidad hasta que hayan traído a Zeros ¡Ahora fuera todo el mundo! Y no me den informes, que Radamanthys y yo estaremos en un hote… digo cumpliendo una misión muy importante que nos encomendó el señor Hades, y lo debemos cumplir en París ─ esto último lo dijo para acallar rumores, aunque eso no resultó demasiado convincente.

─ _¡A la orden!_ ─ dicen todos los espectros castigados al unísono y se disponen a retirarse, cuando todos notan que Lune estaba en silla de ruedas.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a este? ─ dice Valentine extrañado.

─ El muy vago está buscando una excusa para no ayudar ─ opina Kagaho.

─ No es eso. Fue aquel humano que condené justo antes de que Zeros se fuera ─ se defiende Lune con tono lastimero ─. Creo que he logrado entender cuán necesario es Zeros para todos nosotros.

Todos asienten, cada uno poniendo cara de compungidos por la situación por la que estaban pasando. El inframundo había cambiado completamente en menos de veinticuatro horas: Las fosas de castigo se habían desbordado, y los condenados pululaban de un lado a otro sin control alguno; las distintas edificaciones del inframundo estaban completamente cubiertas de suciedad y moho; y Cerbero estaba tirado a un lado apartado de la segunda prisión, acusando inanición. Cerca de allí se encontraba Orfeo, quien al ver al grupo se dirige a ellos, con la clara intención de protestar algo.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? ─ todos se quedan mirando a Orfeo como si fuera un desconocido ─ El inframundo se ha convertido en un desastre total. Nunca, desde que me quedé a vivir aquí, había tenido que estar sacando de mis campos de flores a tantas almas perdidas, y además Cerbero dejó sus gracias justo a un lado de donde está Eurídice, y he tenido que limpiar porque Eurídice se ahogaba por el hedor ¿Me pueden explicar que significa todo esto?

─ Sólo estamos teniendo un pequeño problema en la reorganización del inframundo. Tú sabes, llevar muebles de aquí para allá y esas cosas ─ dice Pharao ─. No te preocupes, te aseguro que estos problemas sólo duran un momento mientras terminamos con la reforma…

─ A mí no me importa lo que ustedes le estén haciendo a todo el inframundo. O recogen a toda esta gente muerta o no les pago la renta de este mes ─ amenaza Orfeo con cara de querer pelear ─. Ya están advertidos, y no me obliguen a presentarme ante el señor Hades con una queja formal, porque les aseguro que el señor Hades tendrá que cambiar completamente de personal luego de que los haya hundido a todos. Les doy sólo doce horas para que recojan todo, o ya van a ver.

Orfeo voltea un momento, y ve a lo lejos que uno de los fugados de la tercera prisión se acercaba a Eurídice para intentar besarla, a lo que el santo corre más veloz que el viento para salvar a su amada. Los espectros sentían que el inframundo se les venía encima. Habían perdido completamente el control de su propia competencia común, y además les quedaba poco tiempo antes de tener que vérselas con Hades, que ya sabían que estaba furioso por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Ninguno de ellos era capaz de entender cómo era posible que alguien tan arrastrado y débil en combate como Zeros tuviera una función tan vital para el correcto funcionamiento de las cosas en el inframundo, pero por alguna razón no podían vivir sin él, cosa que Kagaho fue el primero en lamentar.

─ ¿Cómo es que llegamos a caer tan bajo? ¿Cómo? ─ lloraba Violette y se dejaba caer al suelo.

─ Ahora la cuestión es encontrar a Zeros, pero podría estar en cualquier sitio en la Tierra ─ señala Flegyas ─. Esta misión va a ser terriblemente difícil, aunque tengamos que ir 106 espectros.

─ Lamento decir que deben salir menos ─ dice Niobi ─. Varios de nosotros tenemos que quedarnos aquí para intentar controlar este desmadre y hacer algo de tiempo, pues no sabemos cuánto tiempo puede durar la búsqueda, y Orfeo se notaba muy impaciente.

Algunos espectros volteaban a verse mutuamente, pues no estaban muy seguros de quiénes se debían quedar y quiénes debían salir para llevar a cabo la búsqueda, pero había espectros que sí se veían decididos a salir, tales como Giganto, Silpheed, Verónica, Valentine y Violette, y otros que preferían quedarse, como Kagaho, Chesire, Caronte, Flegyas y Lune. Minos y Aiacos deciden cuál grupo iban a comandar con un juego de _piedra, papel y tijeras_ , pero ambos siempre sacaban la misma mano, por lo que les toma casi una hora decidir, y es Aiacos quien va a comandar el grupo que saldría a la superficie, mientras Minos se quedaba en el inframundo.

─ De acuerdo. Entonces nos vamos ya ─ Aiacos se pone al frente de su grupo, y todos empiezan a correr como maricas (justo igual que los santos de Athena cuando van de un enemigo a otro).

─ ¡Todos a mi mando! ─ grita Minos ─ ¡Tenemos la misión de controlar este desmadre que se ha apoderado del inframundo! ¡Hagamos esto para conservar nuestros empleos y por el señor Hades!

─ _¡POR EL SEÑOR HADES! ¡HAAAAAAUUUU! ¡HAAAAAAUUUUUU!_

─ Perfecto ¡Entonces empecemos nosotros también! ¡AL ATAQUE, ESPARTA… DIGO ESPECTROS!

El grupo de 53 espectros se dispersa por todo el inframundo para detener el caos reinante como pudiera, aunque Lune se queda rezagado por tener que ir en una silla de ruedas, cuando de pronto nota una presencia que no le agradaba para nada: se trataba del alma condenada del hombre de dos metros, que se acercaba con cara de desquiciado, y para remate andaba desnudo.

─ ¡Yujú! Adivina quién llegó, pequeñín. Sí, acaba de llegar tu papá, que viene para hacerte sentir el poder del cosmos.

─ ¡Mierdaaa! ─ Lune se mueve con velocidad demencial, logrando hacer distancia con aquella alma que empieza a correr para no perderlo de vista ─ ¡He cambiado de idea! ¡Mejor debería irme con el grupo del señor Aiacos! ¡Señor Minooooooos!

* * *

 **Mundo humano**

Aiacos y su enorme grupo se encontraban justo enfrente del santuario de la diosa Athena. Algunos espectros empiezan a hacer preguntas sobre la razón para que Aiacos los guiase hasta allí, cuando doblando una esquina se aparece Seiya (con cara de pocos amigos) y se encuentra con ellos.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ─ Seiya invoca su armadura (nadie supo de dónde salió) y lanza sus meteoros de pegaso, haciendo que varios espectros, incluyendo a Queen, Giganto y Niobi, acabaran besando el suelo ─ ¡Aléjense de aquí, espectros! Hoy vengo con muy mal humor porque alguien fue con el chisme por todo el pueblo de que no tengo pene.

Los espectros que permanecían de pie de golpe se desternillan de risa y algunos hasta señalaban con el dedo a Seiya, el cual se pone completamente rojo por descubrirse a sí mismo, cosa que lo hace sentir muy estúpido, pero igual mantiene la pose de pelea. Aiacos da un paso al frente, pareciendo que escudaba a su equipo, luego que pudo controlar su risa.

─ No hemos venido a pelear, pegaso. Estamos en son de paz, y sólo quiero que escuches lo que venimos a pedirte…

─ No me digan ¿Van a pedirme que les permita tomar la cabeza de Athena por las buenas? Mi respuesta es no, y se van a menos que les dé una putiza a todos.

─ ¡No es eso! Tranquilízate, pegaso ─ Aiacos se pone en pose defensiva, y de todos modos se notaba la forma en que sudaba ─. Queremos pedirte que nos ayudes a buscar a Zeros, que ha desertado de nuestras filas y ahora debemos recuperarlo.

─ ¿Zeros? ¿Qué Zeros?

─ Tú sabes, aquel bicho insignificante que vestía un sapuri exactamente igual al nuestro, dando la impresión de un repugnante sapo, o una rana con verrugas…

─ Un sapo, pero por alguna razón se le conoce como el espectro de rana ─ corrige Valentine.

─ Bueno, el hecho es que es ese espectro que siempre anda encogido, y que es más feo que una patada en los huevos ─ termina el juez.

─ ¡Ah, ya veo! Zeros… ─ Seiya deja la pose amenazante y se muestra más confiable ─ No lo he visto, y tampoco entiendo para qué alguien podría quererlo, con lo feo y despreciable que es.

─ El inframundo está cabeza abajo ─ Verónica empieza a llorar y se lanza a los pies de Seiya, que intenta alejarse con un gesto de ligero asco ─. Necesitamos ayuda porque el señor Hades nos va a cortar la cabeza a todos. La ausencia de Zeros nos está perjudicando, y ahora tenemos que traerlo de vuelta, además que tenemos menos de doce horas para lograrlo.

─ De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero deja de tocarme, que no eres mi tipo ─ Seiya aparta con los pies las manos de Verónica ─. Sigo sin entender de qué les serviría recuperar a Zeros, pues yo lo habría abandonado hace tiempo, pero les ayudaré a buscarlo, siempre y cuando me prometan que no le harán daño a ninguna persona inocente ─ los espectros se miran un poco dudosos un momento, pero todos acceden, cosa que agrada a Seiya ─ ¡Perfecto! ¿Ahora adónde hay que ir?

─ Ese es el dilema, no lo sabemos ─ dice Violette ─. Se escapó ayer del inframundo, y ninguno de nosotros se molestó en seguirlo hasta la puerta aunque sea. Es por eso que salimos tantos del inframundo ¿Acaso crees que saldríamos tantos para buscar a Zeros si nuestros empleos y nuestras vidas no dependieran de que lo encontremos?

─ Tienes razón. Ni siquiera eran tantos cuando siguieron desde las sombras a Saga, Shura y Camus ─ Seiya se dispone a ayudar a los espectros que todavía no se había levantado y luego van todos a un sitio más apartado para discutir la forma en que iban a buscar a Zeros.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Un millar de almas apiñadas como sardinas estaban en la tercera prisión del inframundo, intentando escapar, y delante de ellos estaba Kagaho, presto a impedir aquella fuga masiva.

─ Bueno, bueno ¿Quieren salir de aquí y hacer lo que les dé la gana? ¿Eso es lo que quieren? ─ Kagaho incrementa rápidamente su cosmos para reducir a la turba muerta ─ No voy a dejar que sigan destruyendo el orden de este lugar que mi señor Hades tanto se esmeró en crear, ¡así que regresen a sus castigos! ¡Ráfaga de la corona solar!

Kagaho calcina y reduce a cenizas a todos los muertos, pero estos pronto se regeneran y vuelven al ruedo, por lo que Kagaho inicia nuevamente el proceso, atacando cada vez con mayor agresividad para vencerlos, pero esa tarea parecía interminable.

─ ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no se mueren de una buena vez?

─ Pues porque están muertos, obviamente ─ aparece Miu de Papillón.

─ ¿Estás buscando que te dé una paliza también? ─ dice Kagaho poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

─ Sólo te digo que estas son almas condenadas para toda la eternidad, y no hay manera de que tus ataques resulten peores que el castigo que están cargando ─ se defiende Miu con tono diplomático ─. La forma ideal de detenerlos no es destruyendo y quemando todo lo que se atraviesa en tu camino, sino simplemente bloqueando sus movimientos.

Miu usa su telequinesis para encerrar a los muertos y regresarlos a sus respectivas fosas de castigo, así como también usa sus hadas para localizar a los muertos que estuviesen escondidos, y Kagaho bufa molesto porque alguien más lo había hecho mejor que él, por lo que se cruza de brazos, da media vuelta y se va de allí sin decir nada. Miu ríe para sus adentros mientras seguía encerrando almas y limpiando el área sin demasiados problemas. Miu empezó a preguntarse por qué no se había molestado en hacerlo el día anterior, luego que Zeros los abandonara. En cuanto termina de encerrar a todas las almas, Miu escucha un grito lejano pidiendo auxilio, y reconoce aquella voz como la de Lune.

─ Mmmm… Parece que el buen Lune se ha encontrado nuevamente con Harry el Semental. Mejor voy y lo ayudo antes de que se esfume toda esperanza de que vuelva a caminar ─ Miu extiende al máximo sus alas y alza vuelo al lugar de procedencia del ruido.

* * *

 **Santuario de Athena**

─ ¿Ustedes creen que Zeros podría esconderse en el Santuario? ─ cuestiona Seiya.

─ Ni idea. Sólo lo digo para citar algún lugar donde ustedes los santos suelan estar ─ responde Aiacos ─. En todo caso, Chesire tuvo una genial idea hace varios días en comprar este juego de walkie-talkies de alcance global, con posibilidad de ampliar el rango de alcance por medio del uso del cosmos ─ Aiacos y Violette sacan de un saco varios walkie talkies y los reparten como pueden ─. Hay un total de 18 radios, así que nos vamos a tener que dividir en grupos de tres personas para realizar la búsqueda, así que podremos separarnos e ir a todas partes del mundo.

─ Comprendo, y esa división en grupos me incluye a mí, ¿verdad? ─ dice Seiya.

─ Así es. Puedes irte con Valentine y Giganto ¿Te parece bien?

─ De acuerdo ─ Seiya acepta el walkie-talkie que le da Aiacos y se junta con sus nuevos compañeros, y entonces le da el aparato a Giganto ─. Si nos vamos a separar por todo el mundo, entonces creo que sé dónde podríamos empezar a buscar nosotros.

─ Eso me parece muy bien ─ Aiacos se pone a elegir los equipos, y en el suyo se quedan Queen y Violette ─. Nosotros buscaremos en Asgard, y ustedes tres ─ refiriéndose a Fyodor, Silpheed y Pharao ─, irán a la isla de la reina muerte a buscarlo.

─ ¿Por qué no puedo ir con pegaso? No me parece justo ─ dice Verónica.

─ Ya he asignado los grupos, y no voy a estar oyendo berrinches para estarlos cambiando, que no terminaríamos nunca ─ reprende Aiacos.

─ Tienes razón. Yo te apoyo ─ dice Seiya mirando con horror a Verónica.

─ Demonios, entonces no hay otra opción ─ Verónica va con sus compañeros, que eran Niobi y Remi.

En ese momento los 18 equipos se separan y van por caminos completamente distintos, y aquellos que iban lejos usaron sus cosmos para llegar en un santiamén.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

─ Qué asco. Entonces esto es lo que pasa cuando Zeros no limpia el baño de los jueces ─ se decía Minos.

─ No creo que sea eso ─ dice Flegyas ─. Hace poco pasaron por aquí varios muertos vestidos de turistas y creyeron que el lugar le pertenecía al capitán del barco naufragado en donde murieron todos. Digamos que aceleraron el proceso de suciedad un par de semanas.

─ Pues tenemos que encontrarlos y obligarlos a que limpien todo. Mira cómo dejaron todo esto ─ Minos señala especialmente los tres inodoros que había al fondo.

─ Escuché por parte de Caronte que esas almas se encuentran deambulando libres por Cocytos, así que debemos apurarnos antes que intenten liberar a alguien más.

Minos y Flegyas salen corriendo de la corte y pasan el aviso de las almas sueltas, hasta que llega al Cocytos, donde se encontraba Chesire.

* * *

 **Cocytos**

─ ¿Qué? ¿Hay más almas así, y acercándose? ─ se sorprende el espectro en cuestión.

─ Así es. Debemos estar alerta y detenerlos a como dé lugar ─ dice un espectro sin identificar.

A lo lejos se divisaba una horda de 30 o 40 almas que estaba destruyendo todo lo que había en su camino, y ocasionalmente liberaban más almas condenadas que se sumaban al grupo. Chesire y el otro espectro miraban temerosos a aquella horda que se acercaba indetenible y feroz.

─ Parece que los refuerzos no van a llegar a tiempo ─ dice Chesire haciendo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

─ ¿Qué haremos entonces?

─ Lo único que nos queda: detenerlos como sea, y si es preciso, dar nuestras vidas por el señor Hades ─ dice Chesire con tono y pose dramáticos ─. Pero eso sí, tenemos que detenerlos antes que lleguen a este punto donde estamos nosotros, que aquí están enterrados los 300, y si salen libres será el fin para todos.

El espectro anónimo traga grueso y mira nuevamente a la turba muerta. No les quedaba otra opción, y de cualquier forma, ya ellos eran mortales, así que lo más probable era que iban a morir.

─ ¡Al ataqueeeeee! ─ Chesire se lanza de primero para pelear, y el otro espectro le imita.

* * *

 **Cinco picos**

─ ¿Realmente crees que haya alguna posibilidad de encontrar a Zeros aquí? ─ cuestiona Giganto.

─ Ni idea, pero oí que aquí venden unos fideos exquisitos ─ dice Seiya.

Giganto y Valentine se dan un facepalm y luego miraban el infinito bosque de bambú que había a su alrededor. Pensaron por un momento que no serían capaces de ver nada más, aunque caminasen varios kilómetros en cualquier dirección, así que no sabían qué hacer al respecto. Seiya en cambio parecía conocer mejor el lugar, o al menos eso parecía cuando señala una dirección en específico para andar. Valentine y Giganto estaban un poco dudosos, pero sabían que su mejor alternativa era confiar en el juicio de Seiya, cuando escuchan unos pasos adicionales que se iban acercando.

─ ¿Quién anda ahí? ─ dice una voz recién llegada.

─ ¡Es Shiryu! ─ susurra Seiya, y enseguida voltea a ver a los espectros ─ Tienen que esconderse ahora mismo. Shiryu no sabe nada acerca de su misión, por lo que podría tomar a mal su presencia en este lugar ¡Vamos, escóndanse!

Shiryu y Kiki aparecen entre la maleza y el bambú, y se alegran mucho de encontrarse con Seiya, el cual disimulaba para que sus amigos no sospecharan nada.

─ ¡Hola, Seiya! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ─ dice Kiki muy contento.

─ Hola Kiki, vine para comprar fideos. Es que en mi casa en Oriente se acabaron, además que aquí son de una calidad insuperable.

─ ¿Con la armadura puesta? ─ se extraña Shiryu.

─ Oh, sí. Es que recibí un aviso de que existe la posibilidad de que por Cinco picos haya un enemigo suelto.

─ ¿Un enemigo? ─ Kiki se asusta y se esconde detrás de Shiryu ─ ¿Dónde está? Derrótenlo, por favor.

─ Yo no sabía nada. Todo el día he estado tranquilo ayudando en los quehaceres a Shunrei ─ dice Shiryu ─. Ahora mismo iba a buscar algunos leños para el horno, pues Shunrei hará unas empanadas de tofu que estarán como para chuparse los dedos ¿Te gustaría unirte, Seiya?

─ Para otro día a lo mejor, por ahora tengo que seguir buscando ese villano, que al parecer se escapó de quién sabe dónde, y es mi deber regresarlo a su lugar, y también tengo que llevar los fideos a casa.

─ Entonces ten mucho cuidado, Seiya ─ dice Kiki mientras se despedía de manera efusiva.

Seiya se despide de sus amigos, y en cuanto se cerciora de que se habían ido, llama a Giganto y Valentine, apareciendo sólo el segundo.

─ ¿Y Giganto?

─ Se acaba de caer por un despeñadero ─ responde Valentine ─. Dio un paso atrás y se resbaló y se puso a dar vueltas por aquella bajada.

─ Carajo, ¿y cómo es posible que no hiciera ruido, con lo corpulento que es?

─ Ni idea, pegaso. Ni idea.

* * *

 **Oriente**

─ Esto sí que es curioso ─ dice Remi ─ ¿Ustedes creen que Zeros podría estar por aquí?

─ No lo creo ─ dice Verónica ─. En aquel lugar hay niños riendo y jugando ¿Crees que eso sería posible si Zeros estuviese cerca?

Niobi y Remi se miran y reconocen que Verónica tenía razón con aquel razonamiento. El equipo de espectros camina un rato hasta que llegan a un orfanato donde se encontraba nada menos que Miho, la cual al ver sus armaduras piensa que se trataban de amigos de Seiya, pero prefirió cerciorarse.

─ Disculpen, ¿ustedes conocen a Seiya?

─ Te refieres a pegaso, ¿verdad? ─ dice Remi.

─ Sí, así es.

─ Sí lo conocemos, entonces.

─ Qué alegría. Disculpen la desconfianza, pero es que sus armaduras me asustaban un poco. Se ven tan muertas ─ dice Miho mirando fijamente los sapuris del equipo.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero es que no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo ─ dice Niobi ─. Hay alguien que estamos buscando, y contamos con una cantidad limitada de tiempo…

─ ¿No pueden ayudarme? Si solo será un momento…

Miho se lleva a los tres espectros al interior del orfanato para que le ayudaran en varias labores, las cuales haría que los espectros se llevaran una sorpresa.

* * *

 **Sala de música**

─ ¿Quién de ustedes sabe algo de música? ─ dice Miho sonriente.

─ Eso parece trabajo para mí ─ se ofrece Verónica muy contento.

Miho se retira con los dos espectros restantes, dejando a Verónica con decenas de niños que se entusiasman mucho al verlo. Verónica se siente bastante importante en ese momento.

─ ¿Tú vas a ser nuestro profesor de música, señor? ─ dice uno de los niños.

─ Así es. Permítanme presentarme, muchachos: mi nombre es Verónica de Nasu, y la señorita que se acaba de retirar me pidió humildemente que compartiera mis conocimientos musicales con ustedes, cosa a la que no pude decir que no.

Los niños empiezan a gritar eufóricos y brincan alrededor de Verónica, el cual empieza a entrenar a los muchachos en vocalización. Momentáneamente, Verónica se había olvidado de su misión de encontrar a Zeros.

* * *

 **Jardín**

Allí había varios niños más que se encontraban plantando flores o transportando retoños desde los almácigos hasta los surcos abiertos en los jardines, cosa que se veía llamativa para Niobi y Remi, quienes nunca habían visto nada parecido antes. Miho se acerca a Makoto y le dice unas cosas sobre tener cuidado al trasplantar las flores, y luego regresa con los espectros.

─ Como verán, aquí los niños estudian jardinería y se les enseña sobre el amor y el respeto a las plantas, pero curiosamente aquí también se ausentó la maestra que imparte la materia ¿Podría alguno de ustedes darme una mano, por favor?

─ Será pan comido hacerlo ─ se ofrece Remi muy confiado.

Miho acepta la propuesta y se lleva a Niobi para ocupar la última plaza temporalmente vacía. Makoto y los demás niños se sorprenden al ver a Remi y lo vitorean, pues les agradaba ver que, al igual que Seiya y sus amigos, tenía armadura.

─ Señor ─ dice una niña que estaba detrás de Makoto ─, ¿nos puede enseñar a plantar flores usando la energía del cosmos?

─ No hay problema, les puedo hacer todas las muestras que quieran.

Los niños vitorean y gritan contentos en cuanto Remi se pone frente a los surcos y empieza a hacer emerger su cosmos. Fueron segundos que Remi se concentra en elevar al máximo su poder, y su vista se enfocaba en los surcos sin perforar. Ya estaba listo para hacer la demostración.

─ ¡Ataduras de gusano! ─ Remi invoca sus gusanos y abre decenas de agujeros en apenas unas cuantas milésimas de segundo, dejando boquiabiertos a los niños ─ ¿Qué les parece, mocosos? Esto es lo que podrán hacer si entrenan mucho y se hacen tan fuertes como yo.

Los niños tardaron unos cuantos segundos en volver a estallar en vítores y en historias aisladas sobre lo que podrían hacer cuando sean igual de fuertes que los caballeros. Remi comprendía que los niños no sabían qué era él realmente, así que permitió sentirse halagado por lo que ellos decían.

* * *

 **Cocina**

─ ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer aquí? ─ se interesa Niobi.

─ No es gran cosa. Sólo ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo de todos los chicos antes que se haga la hora.

─ Suena interesante.

Niobi acepta entonces el delantal que le ofrece Miho y cocinan juntos un buen rato, cuando tanto él como los demás espectros sienten unas presencias que les ponen los pelos de punta. Enseguida aparecen Verónica y Remi, alegando que los niños habían quedado satisfechos con las clases impartidas, pero que tenían que irse para cumplir una misión encomendada por Athena (no podían ni mencionar a Hades para no alertar a Miho), así que se van de allí a toda velocidad luego de una corta despedida. Un minuto más tarde llegan Hyoga y Shun de visita.

─ Hola chicos, creí que todavía estaban en el Santuario ─ saluda Miho.

─ No, por lo pronto estamos libres, además que no hay enemigos que combatir últimamente ─ dice Hyoga.

─ Yo he estado buscando mantas para traer al orfanato ─ dice Shun ─. Es que el invierno está muy cerca, y escuché que en el orfanato están un poco cortos de dinero, por lo que me gustaría traer los donativos en un día o dos, por si a los niños les da frío, y así podré hacer que se calienten un poco.

Miho y Hyoga se ponen un poco nerviosos y tosen de manera disimulada. Shun no entendía el porqué de esa actitud de sus amigos.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Chesire y el espectro que lo acompañaba corrían desesperados hacia la turba muerta, rumbo a lo que, no les cabía duda, iba a ser su batalla final. Pero no contaban que no solo no lograrían la victoria, sino que los muertos los detienen instantáneamente, sin darles tiempo para hacer nada.

─ ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos acaban de agarrar! ¡Hey, que eso que tocas es mío! ─ se lamenta Chesire mientras era absorbido por la turba.

─ Chesire ─ dice el otro espectro ─, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de formar parte de las filas del señor Hades, y que estoy dispuesto a morir con la frente en alto.

Chesire no dice nada, pues no estaba realmente prestando atención a su compañero. Le importaba más el trágico destino que le tocaba. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido para ellos dos, del hielo de Cocytos emergen nada menos que los caballeros dorados de la anterior guerra santa. Chesire y el otro espectro estaban sorprendidos, y veían en los santos de Athena una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

─ ¡Auxilio! ¡Nos están devorando! ─ lloriquea el espectro anónimo.

─ ¿No decías que ibas a morir con la frente muy alta? ─ regaña Chesire.

Regulus empieza con un poderoso ataque que obliga a todos los muertos a dispersarse, logrando liberar a los dos espectros, y después Kardia usa su aguja escarlata para inmovilizar a todos aquellos que intentaban escaparse. El siguiente en entrar en escena es el Cid de Capricornio, el cual usa su Excálibur para cortar los témpanos más altos y crear una prisión para los condenados. Asmita usa su meditación y encierra mentalmente a los muertos que todavía se encontraban libres, y Shion los encierra a todos en un gigantesco cubo de cristal, terminando en apenas un minuto la captura de la turba.

─ Es extraño que ustedes los espectros no tengan ya el control del inframundo ─ dice Dokho de Libra.

─ Es que las cosas se salieron un poquito de control, y eso se convirtió en una reacción en cadena ─ explica Chesire.

─ No importa. El objetivo ahora es poner un poco de control en este lugar que dejaron convertir en un chiquero ─ dice Manigoldo, bastante entusiasmado por pelear.

Chesire y el otro espectro cruzan miradas, y deciden en silencio que lo mejor sería aceptar la ayuda de los dorados, o de lo contrario nunca retomarían el control del inframundo.

* * *

 **Isla de la reina muerte**

Pharao, Silpheed y Fyodor estaban atemorizados por la clase de lugar en que habían dado a parar. No esperaban que esa isla pudiera resultar tan tétrica y amenazante.

─ ¿Ustedes creen que Zeros pudiera estar aquí? ─ dice Fyodor.

─ Con lo cobarde que es, me sorprendería que así fuera ─ responde Pharao.

Los tres espectros se estremecen cuando escuchan ruidos provenientes del volcán. Tenían ganas de irse de allí lo antes posible, pero sabían que si no encontraban a Zeros podrían perder sus empleos para siempre, así que siguieron adelante. A mitad de camino se sorprenden de ver un campo de flores, y cerca de ese campo se encontraba una tumba que tenía un aspecto bastante rudimentario.

─ ¿Esmeralda? ─ lee Fyodor ─ Creo que he oído ese nombre antes ¿No pertenece a esa chica que…?

─ ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ─ dice Ikki detrás de los espectros, los cuales se llevan un tremendo susto, y Fyodor lanza un grito comparable al de la mandrágora de su armadura.

─ Mierda, nos han descubierto ─ dice Silpheed.

─ Es inusual que tres espectros del rey del inframundo se presenten como si nada por aquí, así que tendré que detenerlos ─ Ikki empieza a elevar su cosmos y hace aparecer su armadura de fénix. Los tres espectros se asustan ante el tamaño del cosmos del caballero de Athena, y antes que pudieran reaccionar, ya se veían rodeados por las llamas del ave fénix, mandándolos a volar para luego caer estrepitosamente.

Habían llegado a la isla intentando ser lo más precavidos posible, pero ahora estaban ante las puertas de la muerte. Ikki no se veía con ganas de ser compasivos con los espectros, y más bien estaba calentando los puños para darles una buena paliza. Fyodor, Pharao y Silpheed sabían que no serían capaces de ganar esa batalla por lo que intentaron pensar en algo que pudiera detener al fénix, y es Silpheed quien tiene la idea salvadora.

─ ¡Espera, fénix! Déjanos ir, y a cambio te contaré que podría alegrarte.

─ ¿Y qué podrían ustedes decirme para convencerme de no derrotarlos? ─ dice Ikki deteniéndose un momento.

─ Es sobre esa chica de la tumba, Esmeralda ─ dice Fyodor con apuro, pues pensaba que Ikki reaccionaría en cualquier momento ─. Yo estuve ahí cuando pasó por los tribunales de los tres jueces, e increíblemente no detectaron en ella ninguna falta, por lo que ella se encuentra muy contenta en los Campos Elíseos. Te digo la verdad.

Tal y como esperaba Silpheed, Ikki ya no mostró intención alguna de liquidarlos, sino que baja los puños, da media vuelta y se va lentamente.

─ Los dejaré ir porque esa noticia me alegra mucho, pero les advierto que no seré compasivo si los veo haciendo maldades por aquí ─ advierte Ikki mientras se alejaba.

Pharao y Silpheed suspiran aliviados y se ponen de pie y luego ayudan a Fyodor a levantarse también. En vista que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Zeros pudiera quedarse en esa isla sin que Ikki hiciera brochetas de rana con él, decidieron que era mejor irse de esa isla y probar a buscar en otro lado.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Aiacos, Violette y Queen se estaban pelando de frío en aquellos parajes cuyo frío no contemplaba ninguna comparación con el Cocytos. Aiacos y Violette no tuvieron ningún problema en juntarse para darse calor mutuamente mientras avanzaban por aquel paraje helado, pero Queen tenía que aguantar toda la furia del viento y las nevadas.

─ Señor Aiacos ─ dice Queen con la voz temblorosa ─, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que Zeros esté por aquí? Yo no veo ninguna.

─ No debemos ser pesimistas ─ es la respuesta del juez ─. No creo que nos tome mucho tiempo comprobar que Zeros esté o no aquí, así que ten fe en que lo vamos a lograr.

La ventisca que azotaba el lugar ralentizaba los pasos del equipo, cuando llegan a un enorme palacio que les llama mucho la atención. Queen es el primero que sube las escaleras de aquel palacio, cuando es interceptado por Lyfia.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ dice Lyfia.

─ Somos espectros al servicio del dios Hades, y hemos venido en una misión de búsqueda ─ responde Aiacos detrás de Queen.

─ ¿Al servicio de Hades? ¿Eso significa que son enemigos? ─ Lyfia da un par de pasos atrás y estaba a punto de llamar a los dioses guerreros, cosa de la que Violette se da cuenta de inmediato.

─ Por ahora no somos enemigos de nadie. Sólo buscamos a alguien, y en cuanto lo encontremos nos regresamos por donde vinimos.

─ ¿Entonces a qué han venido? ─ pregunta nuevamente Lyfia.

Aiacos, Violette y Queen estaban a que perdían los estribos, pues nunca antes habían tenido que explicarle a nadie tantas veces la misma cosa para hacerse entender, pero de alguna manera lograron mantener la compostura y respiraron hondo.

─ Señorita, nosotros venimos en busca de una persona… o mejor dicho, de una cosa en específico. No estamos buscando pelea con nadie, sólo nos interesa encontrar a quien buscamos e irnos de vuelta al inframundo ─ dice Aiacos.

─ Ahhhh, ya veo ¿Por qué no dijeron nada desde un principio? ─ los tres espectros se dan un facepalm ante lo que dijo Lyfia ─ En ese caso me pueden acompañar para que les dé un poco de chocolate caliente. Y por cierto, mi nombre es Lyfia, y soy la representante de Odín en la Tierra.

Los tres espectros cruzan miradas, muy dudosos, pensando que Asgard no iba por buen camino si tenían a una representante de Odín como Lyfia, pero igual la siguen, pues el frío los estaba matando, y la propuesta del chocolate sonaba demasiado tentadora como para decir que no.

* * *

 **Palacio de Asgard**

Aiacos, Violette y Queen toman asiento en donde les ofrece Lyfia, y no dejan de maravillarse por lo esplendoroso del lugar. Lyfia toma asiento enfrente de los espectros y se les queda viendo un rato.

─ ¿Hay algo que deseen tomar? ─ dice ella.

─ Si no mal recuerdo, nos ofreciste chocolate ─ dice Violette.

─ ¡Es verdad! Esta cabeza mía. Lo siento, es que últimamente se me olvidan las cosas porque me la paso en trance todo el tiempo, pero ya les traigo el té que les ofrecí ─ Lyfia se levanta y se va corriendo, dejando solos a los espectros.

─ Sí, en trance ─ dice Queen mientras hacía como que fumaba.

El equipo de espectros espera un rato a que Lyfia volviera con el chocolate, o lo que fuera a traer en su defecto, y en eso llegan Hilda y Fleur, las cuales se sorprenden por aquellas visitas imprevistas. Hilda toma rápidamente una lanza y apunta hacia el frente mientras Fleur se esconde tras su hermana.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes, y a qué han venido?

─ Somos espectros al servicio del dios Hades, y estamos en busca de un gusano llamado Zeros, que acaba de desertar del inframundo y ahora todos lo estamos buscando ─ dice Aiacos yendo al grano.

─ ¿Dijiste Zeros? ─ se extraña Hilda ─ Así se llama también un tipo que vino ayer buscando trabajo, y se lo di por la lástima que le tenía, y es que es más feo que una vida en las drogas.

─ ¡Ese es el que buscamos! ¡Ese mismo! ─ celebra Violette ─ ¿Dónde está Zeros? Que tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta al inframundo.

─ Pues está en el baño ─ responde Fleur ─. Mi hermana le ordenó que lo limpiara, y es que Andreas lo dejó completamente sucio y atorado. A saber qué come él.

Los tres espectros no esperan por más respuestas y corren como almas que lleva Hades para llevarse de una vez a Zeros. Sentían en ese momento que se habían ganado el premio gordo de la lotería.

─ Ya llegué con el café que querían ─ aparece nuevamente Lyfia con una bandeja con cuatro tazas humeantes ─ ¿Eh? ¿Adónde fueron esos señores que estaban aquí?

─ Al parecer ya encontraron lo que buscaban ─ responde Hilda ─. Por cierto, es bueno que trajeras café. El trabajo me está matando, y yo no sabía que los espectros tomaban este tipo de bebidas.

─ Yo tampoco lo sabía ─ dice Lyfia muy sonriente ─. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que ellos en realidad querían otra cosa para tomar, pero no recuerdo qué.

─ No te preocupes, Lyfia ─ dice Fleur ─. Ya verás que te vas a acostumbrar a esos trances en que te hace caer el dios Odín. Sólo espero que los espectros regresen pronto a su hogar.

─ ¿Espectros? ─ se alarma Lyfia ─ ¿De verdad hay espectros en Asgard?

Fleur e Hilda niegan algo divertidas, pues Lyfia realmente estaba en un mal momento con las lagunas mentales.

* * *

 **Baño**

─ ¡Al fin te encontramos! ─ vocifera Aiacos en cuanto ve a Zeros ─ Te regresas ahora mismo al inframundo, que tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

─ ¡No pienso regresar! ─ responde Zeros ─ Mi vida ha cambiado completamente desde que los abandoné. Muchas cosas buenas me han pasado, y hasta tengo familia y…

─ ¿Quién va a querer tener una familia contigo, renacuajo deforme? ─ se mofa Violette ─ Además, sólo ha pasado un día desde que te fuiste de inframundo.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Tan poquito? ─ se sorprende Zeros, pues a él le había parecido que había pasado más tiempo ─ ¡Igual no pienso regresar! Búsquense a alguien más que esté dispuesto a soportar todas las humillaciones que me han hecho pasar a mí, o tendrán que subirme diez veces el sueldo si desean que regrese.

─ ¿¡DIEZ VECES!? ─ Aiacos sentía que el alma se le venía al suelo ─ No jodas. Estás exigiendo un sueldo incluso mayor que el que cobra el espectro promedio. Eso no es razonable.

─ ¡Entonces páguenme cinco veces más! ─ ataca nuevamente Zeros.

─ ¿Cinco veces? Estás loco de remate ─ se burla Queen cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda ─. Tu sueldo en el inframundo es, al cambio, muy superior al sueldo de los caballeros de bronce y plata en el Santuario de Athena.

─ ¿Entonces el doble?

─ Podemos hacer lo siguiente ─ resuelve Aiacos ─, podemos subirte el sueldo un 3,5%, y ese aumento lo hacemos en partes durante un período de doscientos años.

─ ¿Y eso es mucho? ─ dice Zeros, obviamente sin entender lo que decía Aiacos.

─ Por supuesto. La duda ofende, Zeros ─ anima Violette.

─ Entonces iré por mis cosas ─ celebra Zeros muy contento ─. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que cobrase tanto. Me siento bastante feliz.

─ Eso está genial y todo, pero apúrate ¿quieres? ─ apremia Aiacos.

Zeros sale corriendo del baño para hacer nuevamente sus maletas, y los tres espectros que lo buscaban se miran bastante contentos, triunfadores, pues habían logrado el objetivo, además que todavía tenían tiempo para volver al inframundo y arreglar el desastre que había por allá. Aiacos saca el walkie-talkie y lo combina con su cosmos para avisar a los demás espectros en la Tierra que la misión había sido completada, que ahora debían todos volver al inframundo.

─ Ya está ─ dice Aiacos en cuanto vuelve a guardar el walkie-talkie ─. Podemos regresar a casa.

─ Menos mal. Creí que nunca lo lograríamos ─ dice Violette muy aliviada.

* * *

 **Inframundo**

Con la ayuda de los dorados de la guerra anterior, los espectros lograron recuperar el control en la mayor parte del inframundo, quedando apenas unos cuantos muertos sueltos que todavía daban problemas por ahí. Minos estaba aliviado de ver que no iba a perder su empleo, aunque le había parecido bastante humillante tener que limpiar los tribunales del inframundo con sus propias manos. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que fuera Zeros quien limpiara todo.

─ Bueno, supongo que ya no hará falta nuestra presencia ─ dice Albafica con su acostumbrada distancia y elegancia.

─ Saluden al viejo Rada de mi parte ─ dice Regulus antes de marcharse de vuelta a su lugar.

─ Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Kagaho ─ dice Hasgard muy animado ─. Nunca cambies ¿eh?

─ Por supuesto que nunca lo haré ─ dice Kagaho mirando a otro lado, fingiendo indignación.

─ Una cosa antes de regresar ─ interrumpe Degel ─ ¿Podrían ustedes traer de vez en cuando algún libro? Es harto aburrido estar sufriendo mi condena eterna sin nada que leer.

─ Ya veremos qué hacemos al respecto, no te preocupes ─ responde Caronte.

Los santos de oro se retiran a sus respectivos sitios de reclusión, y varios de los espectros lloraban agradecidos por la ayuda recibida, y poco después llega Aiacos con los espectros que lo habían acompañado al exterior.

─ Lamento la tardanza, pero ya tenemos a nuestro fugitivo ─ Aiacos se hace a un lado para que todos vieran a Zeros.

Los espectros que se quedaron con Minos tenían ganas de darle a Zeros una buena golpiza por todos los problemas ocasionados, pero en eso llega Radamanthys, abriéndose paso entre varios espectros desconocidos.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Cumplieron con las órdenes de la señorita Pandora?

─ Nosotros sí hemos cumplido ─ dice Minos burlón ─. La pregunta es si tú cumpliste con tu misión especial con Pandora.

Radamanthys se sonroja y no responde al señalamiento de Minos, en lugar de eso va con Zeros, el cual se asusta porque pensaba que iba a ser duramente castigado.

─ Tengo entendido que desertaste de aquí porque argumentabas que estabas trabajando en pésimas condiciones, Zeros ─ el mencionado asiente levemente y con temor, cosa que Radamanthys esperaba ─. Eso tiene una fácil solución: De ahora en adelante estás ascendido en la escala de espectros. De ahora en adelante eres el jefe de mandados, mantenimiento y aseo del inframundo ¿Qué te parece?

Zeros se queda mudo e inmóvil. No podía creerse que Radamanthys lo envistiera de esa manera tan honrosa, por lo que su primera reacción es la de dar saltos, muy contento, y celebrando que ahora podía ser jefe de algo. Kagaho se acerca a Radamanthys, pues había algo que le parecía estaba fuera de lugar.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces con ascender así a Zeros? Si no hay nadie más trabajando en la parte de mandados, aseo y mantenimiento.

─ Ni lo habrá. Es que ustedes carecen de un verdadero sentido de estrategia laboral ─ dice Radamanthys ─. Es algo básico mantener a la servidumbre contenta para que no se revele. Al menos Zeros estará ilusionado porque ahora se dará órdenes a sí mismo a la hora de lavar los baños y los pisos, y al momento de salir a comprar para nosotros.

Kagaho finalmente entiende lo que realmente pensaba Radamanthys y se queda mirando a Zeros, el cual empezaba a buscar sus sapuris.

En vista que el inframundo rápidamente había vuelto bajo control, Orfeo abandona su amenaza y vuelve con su vida normal, y los distintos espectros que habían acompañado a Aiacos relatan sus vivencias en el tiempo que estuvieron en la Tierra, cuando empieza a sonar un celular, que resultaba ser de Radamanthys.

─ Creo que me ha llegado un correo.

─ ¿De qué se trata? ─ Chesire le da un vistazo al teléfono, aunque no llega a verlo con todo detalle ─ ¡Oigan! Parece la foto de una chica desnuda y con un mensaje de "mi cama te esp…"

─ ¡Nadie pidió que comentaras nada! ─ Radamanthys le da un codazo en la nariz a Chesire y se guarda nuevamente el teléfono ─ Me tengo que ir otra vez. La señorita Pandora me va a encomendar una nueva misión.

─ Pues ve y usa protección, galán ─ dice burlón Miu, el cual estaba usando silla de ruedas al igual que Lune, además que sus alas parecían maltratadas.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Papillón? ─ dice Flegyas.

─ Esto es lo que me pasa por querer salvar a Lune de Harry el Semental ─ es la seca respuesta de Miu.

─ ¿Harry el Semental? ─ Violette casi se parte de risa al oír ese nombre ─ ¿En serio se llama así?

─ No es eso. Es que así lo llamaban en la prisión donde estaba en vida ─ responde Lune ─. Se dice que sus compañeros de celda siempre dormían con una navaja debajo de la almohada por si acaso. Ya se podrán imaginar porqué.

─ Y por cierto ─ se entera Niobi ─, ¿dónde están Giganto y Valentine? No les he visto desde que estaban en la Tierra.

─ Tienes razón ─ dice Aiacos ─. Debieron recibir el aviso de que teníamos que regresar.

* * *

 **Cinco picos**

En un pequeño bar de un pueblo cercano se encontraban Seiya, Giganto y Valentine, lamentando que ya se hubiesen pasado las doce horas concedidas por Orfeo, y todavía no habían recibido aviso alguno. Valentine y Giganto llevaban un buen rato bebiendo, y Seiya hacía inútiles intentos por calmarlos.

─ ¿Para qué estudié tanto, si iba a ser despedido de todos modos? ─ lloriquea Valentine.

─ Vamos muchachos. Seguro que algo serán capaces de hacer ─ dice Seiya.

─ ¿Cómo qué, pegaso? ─ objeta Giganto ─ Esto es lo único que sabemos hacer. La pelea y la vigilancia ha sido la única labor que tenemos desde que estamos en el inframundo, y ahora ni eso podremos hacer…

─ Pueden venir conmigo al Santuario ─ propone Seiya con sinceridad ─. Estoy seguro que si demuestran a Athena que se arrepienten y que están dispuestos a luchar por ella, entonces se apiadará y les permitirá ser santos como yo y los demás. No es tarde para que lo hagan, y yo mismo los avalaré para que lo logren.

─ Pegaso… ─ dice Valentine entre lágrimas de esperanza ─ ¿En serio harías eso por nosotros?

─ Por supuesto que sí ¿Para qué estamos los amigos si no es para eso? ─ Seiya le da una palmada a cada espectro ─ Estoy seguro que Athena estará complacida de recibirlos, además que por ahora estamos cortos de personal.

─ Tienes razón ─ Valentine se levanta y se muestra tan digno como se lo permitía la borrachera que tenía ─. Podemos rehacer nuestra vida. No todo se ha acabado todavía. Giganto, avisa al señor Aiacos, por si acaso también él se interesa.

─ De acuerdo ─ Giganto empieza a buscar en su sapuri, pero al no encontrar nada entra en pánico ─ ¿Y el walkie-talkie? ¿Dónde lo he dejado?

─ ¿No será que se te cayó cuando te resbalaste en aquel despeñadero? ─ dice Seiya.

Valentine y Giganto intercambian miradas de decepción. Hasta en mantener la comunicación con el resto del equipo habían fallado.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Mi tercer OS más largo desde que ingresé a FF! En lo personal, siento que he debutado por aquí por la puerta grande (me siento orgulloso de mí mismo 7u7). Espero de corazón tener más oportunidades de publicar algo por aquí, ya sea un fanfic simple o un crossover, ya el tiempo lo dirá. Y mientras tanto, les expreso mis deseos de que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.

Hasta otra


End file.
